It is really just a crush?
by xMarintax
Summary: AU! One-shots/drables which seem to connect and link to another...Yet don't. New Story in progress based off of this - keep an eye out for it! PuzzleShipping.
1. A simple smile

**Title:** It is really just a crush...?**  
Summary:** AU! One-shots/drables which seem to connect and link to another...Yet don't. PuzzleShipping  
**Notes:** This is sadly one of the first things I've wrote that I find good enough to post; these are going to be PuzzleShipping drables, used to help me actually go through day-to-day life. Hence why they're short. Hope you all like them! Review please?

* * *

_This is...Awkward._ I thought, taking a bite from my sandwich as my friends socialize the new person beside me. What was his name – Atemu? – seemed to handle them with ease, which shocked me; Jonouchi and Honda were a handful; especially together like this.

"So, Yams," Jonouchi said, already making a nickname for our new friend, "Wrys did your family move here anyway? I mean – what is it about Japan that made them?" He brought himself closer to Atemu, causing him to move back against the wall.

Everyone else stared at him, waiting for his answer like he was a celebrity. Atemu shifted his position slightly – or at least the best he could with Jonouchi up-close and personal. "Some place new? I dunno," He muttered, glancing off, "They just wanted too, I guess."

Of course, everyone jumped him with questions at that point; finding him to be amazing – the greatest thing here since Duel Monsters. I smiled slightly, taking another bite from my sandwich. Sure, the male with oddly similar looks as I was interesting...But, it must have been weird to go through this, especially on the first day or so of school.

"Hey, Yuugs," - I blinked, glancing over to Jonouchi and tilting my head slightly, "Yous have anything to ask Yams?"

I gulped, feeling my face flash with heat as everyone in our little group turn to stare at me, including Atemu who only smiled gently. I rub the back of my neck, feeling the heat rise up from nervousness. "Uhrm – nothing at the moment..." I said, smiling a small smile to them all, "Maybe next time...?"

A small chuckle came from my friends, as I glanced away; everyone finding the my awkwardness to be amusing and worth to annoy me about. I merely laughed, and joined in with them, noticing that Atemu was...Still smiling at me? I shook it off, but something inside of my seem to flutter with every second...


	2. A simple invite

**Title:** It is really just a crush...?**  
Summary:** AU! One-shots/drables which seem to connect and link to another...Yet don't. PuzzleShipping  
**Notes:** This is sadly one of the first things I've wrote that I find good enough to post; these are going to be PuzzleShipping drabbles, used to help me actually go through day-to-day life. Hence why they're short. Hope you all like them! Review please?

* * *

The final rings as I sigh, standing up and shoving my things in to my school bag. _Finally, this day is done..._ I thought swinging my bag over my shoulders, _Now I can get to..._ I paused, body tensing up as my eyes lead me to the similar looking male in front of me, baring a smile and kindness in his crimson eyes.

My already tense body seem to tense up more as he waved and walked over. I felt heat bring up on my face as he spoke. "So, I heard you live in town, right?" I nodded quickly, bring my bag closer. "Good then – you want to come over?"

I blinked, confuse._ 'Come over'_? What did he mean by...? I adjusted my bag slightly; that showing my growing nervousness. "U-Uh, sure, Atemu -"

"Yami." Atemu said, cutting me off. "I'd prefer it if you called me 'Yami'." He added with a slight smile.

I nodded slightly, again feeling the heat grow on my cheeks. What was going on...? "Y-Yeah, Yami, sure I'd like to...Come over..."

As confuse as I was, he only smile more, heading towards the doorway – me following not far behind.

Did a person I meet only a few weeks ago...Invited me over? Why was this so nerve-racking; and why was did I feel so happy about it? Was _is_ going on here?


	3. Video Games

** Title:** Is it really just a crush...?  
**Summary:** AU! One-shots/drables which seem to connect and link to another...Yet don't. PuzzleShipping  
**Notes:** Gasp – a different thing for notes! Anyway, I apologize for the delay between 'chapters', but I need some time to write some more...So, sorry...Please expect more, and longer, delays. Hopefully this doesn't ruin you're like-ness to this!

* * *

"So, what do you want to do...?"

I flinched when Atemu spoke, crossing my legs shifting my weight on his bed. It's been a couple of months since Atemu moved to Japan, and a couple of months since we've been spending almost every waking minute with one another...During school. This was the first time I was at his place, so of course I was very nervous.

"Uh, I dunno...Play a video game?" I said, my voice reaching a pitch at the end causing me to frown slightly on how stupid I was acting.

Atemu seem to smile, moving closer to me on the bed. "You're scared, aren't you?"

I flushed, moving back slightly, rubbing the back of my head. "S-Scared? More like nervous..." I coughed slightly, proving my point. "This is my first time here and all..."

Atemu's smile seem to grow, snickering some. "You shouldn't be afraid – or nervous here, Aibou, my parents like it that you're around now-a-days."

My already hot face seem to grow hotter; his parents...Liked me? He must've seen my expression change, because his smile soften, pushing me slightly. "You want to play _'Silent Hill 3_'?"

I nodded a smile growing on my face, watching him get up from his bed, and turning towards the PS2, placing the disc in and booting it up. "_'Silent Hill 3'_," He sat down next to me, handing me the controller with a smile, "You think you can handle it?"


	4. My first?

**Title:** It is really just a crush...?**  
Summary:** AU! One-shots/drables which seem to connect and link to another...Yet don't. PuzzleShipping  
**Notes:** Sorry for the delay on this one! Trust me when I say _a lot _of things have happen durning the past few months...Possibly some maybe use for new 'chapters'? I dunno! I'm sorry for how this seems to be rushed; I honestly just wanted this posted so I could feel less guilty. Enjoy and review!

* * *

It was about 11:00 o'clock at night...The last time I check, that is. Atemu and I were sitting in the living room, playing 'Little Big Planet' in the dimmed room.

"You just move this thing," He explained, using this 'sack boy' to point at the item next to it, "and you can use it to set this off..."

I blinked, nodding slightly trying to follow along – of course, this being the first time I ever played this game, I was getting the hand of it slightly while still getting lost. But, Atemu didn't seem to mind; he was seemingly having a great time explaining things and laughing at me many failures...Which didn't brother me, it was actually pretty fun.

He blinked slightly, looking over at me smirking. "You enjoying the view, Aibou?"

I felt a flash of heat come over me, making me greatful for the television being the only light source in the room currently. "W-wha? I mean – I wasn't -! Yami!"

Atemu only smirked and snickered, turning back to the screen and pausing the game before getting up. I watched him, slightly confused.

_What was is doing -?_ My thoughts were answered as he came back in the room with a box of Pocky in his hand.

"Lookit at what I found," Atemu said with a slight grin, "Who knew lil'Yuugi would have a box of these hidden in his room~?"

I felt my face flush yet again as I shuffled in my 'spot' on the floor, glancing down. "Yeah, who would've thought..."

I heard him chuckle, and the slight 'thump' as he sat down next to me, taking out a pocky from the box.

"You want one?"

I glanced over to him, the slight flush of embarrassment on my face. "S-Sure." I turned around to face him, going to reach towards the box.

"Ah – Nope!" He brought the box back, a grin appearing on his face as he seemingly studied my expression. "Ever heard of the 'Pocky Game'?"

My body tensed up, I nodded slightly causing the grin to appear on his face.

"Well? How about it, wanna try it...?" Atemu moved the Pocky in his mouth towards me. "We don't necessary have to do whole kissing part, buuttt that's up to you."

Nodding, I leaned in slightly – hesitating of course. Was I really going to -? Noticing the look on his face, I gulped and taking a bite of the pocky, feeling the heat grow on my face as we gotten closer, stopping right when we gotten too close.

Looking away as I backed off, I felt a light amount of pressure against my lips, causing me to freeze up until he pulled back...

_...Was that my...First kiss?_


	5. Building Courage  and failing

**Title:** Is it really just a crush...?  
**Summary:** AU! One-shots/drables which seem to connect and link to another...Yet don't. PuzzleShipping  
**Notes:** Sorry for delaying some even more then what I expected. School seems to be kicking my writing inspiration in the arse – it also seems fanfiction is joining in on the fun as well...And this isn't in the same style as my last ones – maybe because those were sorta telling of the when the events happen and this is telling them from a "looking to the past" kinda view? Sorry about this guys – if you want me to change it back to the way the other ones were tell me and I'll do so in the next chapter. **TL;DR – **Life sucks.

* * *

It's been months – half a year to be exact – since me and Atemu...Kissed. And he didn't seem to be effected by it at all! We still spent all of our time together (even though I tried to hide from him for a week), still played video-games, and still hung out during school and even during some of our classes!

And yet, I just couldn't pay attention during those months...It seemed like time just went by –

"Enjoying your daydream, Aibou~?"

And my thoughts are stopped by his voice, as perusal. My face flushed up some, it wasn't as noticeable as it was months ago but it still was obvious to a sharp eye.

"Yeah, I was Yami, thanks for interrupting it." I said, jokingly puffing my cheeks out to show mock-anger.

"Don't try too hard to get it back – you might just hurt yourself." Atemu grinned, nudging me in the shoulder slightly.

I smiled, rubbing my shoulder. _Maybe today's the day – ,_I thought – _maybe today's the day I tell him..._

"Okay everybody," the teacher called from the front of the room, most of during moments where something important is about to happen, "today, as a part of a forensic Science course, we're going to be watching some 'true' T.V shows of actual forensic Science in use..."

"Well, this is going to be boring..." Whisper Atemu beside me, a grin appearing on his face when I turned and nod, "Well, at least we don't have work to do..."

I nodded again with a smile, Science homework is really one of the things I _don't _need right now...

Lucky for us, our usual hour and a half class felt like a measly 20 minute class as the bell rang to go to our next class. Packing up my things, I looked over at Atemu, gulping. _This is going to be the moment!_ I told myself. _This is going to be when I tell him that I – _

"Yuugi?"

I flinched hearing his voice, my face yet again flushing up with heat. "Y-Yea, Yami?"

"Meet me after school," He looked at me, a smile on his face. "I have something to show you at my place – something that'll make your jaw drop."

I blinked, nodding...Something that'll make my jaw drop...? What does he mean by that...?


	6. IMPROTANT QUESTION  Read and awnser?

**Important Question -**

**EDIT? **Uh, I wasn't able to thank all of you guys for giving me your thoughts/opinions about this ideal of mine - SO I made a choice; a brand new shiny story with the rest of the crew, plot, awesomeness, Yaoi-ness...Over all with a lot of "ness" It'll probably be under the name "Really Just a Crush?" To show that it was inspired by little random drables. c: Hopefully, this story will be as great as this one is too you guys?**  
**

* * *

_Would you guys mind if I re-wrote this story so it actually has some lengthy-worth-reading chapters, or do you guys enjoy it as is? I'm asking because, well, I don't want the person who "Yami/Atemu" is base off to find it and go "...Uhhh...Hello?". Things well get awkward fast. Besides – it could give it an actually plot/time to grow fond of AU!Yuugi and AU!Atemu? This is solely up to you – the readers – and not me, the Author. Please give me an answer for this one?_


End file.
